Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to data processing systems having dynamic thread control.
Related Art
Multithreaded processing systems allow for multiple threads to be executed in order to improve processing efficiency. In many systems, explicit register writes are required to enable or disable threads. Therefore, when there is a need to change thread control in application code, it must be recompiled with the change in instructions. Recompiling application code is not always feasible, and can also affect the performance of critical code.